DANCE PARTY
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Ternyata Dance Party di Konoha Academy tahun ini sangat membahagiakan bagi Hinata, sangat berbeda dengan tahun lalu yang begitu memalukan baginya. Apalagi ia pergi bersama seseorang yang tak pernah ada dalam benaknya sama sekali.
1. Chapter 1

**DANCE PARTY (SasuHina)  
By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**CHAPTER 1**

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid segera meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju Kantin. Terkecuali seorang Gadis berambut panjang indigo dengan matanya yang sayu. Ia membuka bekal makanannya sembari membaca buku dengan seksama. Begitulah ia setiap harinya. Buku adalah sahabat terdekatnya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, buku selalu menyertainya. Maka tak heran ia termasuk salah seorang murid di Akademi Konoha yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan lebih tinggi diantara murid lainnya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto begitu keras, membuatnya tersedak makanan karena terkejut.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Hinata? Ini minumlah!" Naruto memberikan sebotol minuman.

Tanpa sungkan Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sedangkan wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi merah dan salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"I…Iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Oh iya, apa kau melihat Sakura?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi bersama Sasuke." Jelas Hinata dengan perasaan sedih. Karena Lelaki yang diam-diam disukainya malah menanyakan Gadis lain. Ia tahu kalau Naruto memang menyukai Sakura sejak awal, tetapi Sakura selalu bersikap kasar dan acuh pada Naruto. Karena Sakura menyukai Lelaki lain, yaitu Sasuke. Sasuke juga termasuk murid yang cerdas seperti Hinata. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap saja mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Begitupun Sakura, selalu berusaha mendekati Sasuke meskipun ia tak memperhatikan dan meresponnya sedikitpun.

"Sasuke?" Ujar Naruto terbelalak. "Lalu mereka pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Entahlah!"

"Terimakasih ya, Hinata!" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

Wajah Hinata begitu suram, bagaikan Sang Mentari kehilangan cahayanya. Hatinya begitu sedih dan terluka setiap kali Naruto memperhatikan Sakura atau membicarakan mengenai dia. Tak ada yang tahu perasaannya itu, hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yang mengetahuinya.

Ruang kelas yang tadinya ramai, sekarang menjadi sepi. Semua murid telah meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali ke rumah mereka. Sedangkan Hinata masih ada disana. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya membersihkan kelas. Seharusnya ia ditemani oleh Tenten, namun katanya ia ada urusan, jadi tak dapat membantunya. Dengan semangat Hinata membersihkan ruangan itu, hingga terlihat rapi dan bersih.

"Hughh…Akhirnya selesai juga!" Hinata membuang nafas berat sembari menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Ketika ia hendak keluar dengan membawa ember yang berisi air kotor, tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke yang saat itu hendak masuk. Air kotor itupun tumpah mengotori pakaiannya.

"Ma…Maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja, sungguh!" Ujar Hinata panik.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin, membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan semakin merasa bersalah. Ia segera membersihkan pakaiannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau pikir dengan sapu tangan itu akan membersihkan kembali pakaianku?"Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"A…Aku hanya…Sa…Sasuke maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tak tahu kau ada di balik pintu ini."

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke masuk ke kelas dan mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan.

"Biar aku mencuci pakaianmu!"

"Baiklah. Sore ini kau datanglah ke rumahku!" Sasuke berlalu.

Ragu-ragu Hinata hendak mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Belum sempat ia mengetuknya, pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri.

"Masuklah!" Sergah Sasuke.

Hinata segera masuk ke dalam, mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang. Pandangan Hinata begitu teliti memandangi setiap sudut rumah. Begitu rapi, bersih, dan nyaman. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, rumah seperti itu adalah rumah yang ditempati oleh seorang Lelaki. Muncul perasaan kagum terhadap Sasuke. Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini merupakan Lelaki sempurna bagi semua wanita. Pantas saja ia digilai oleh semua Gadis di desa Konoha. Selain wajahnya tampan dan pintar, ia juga Lelaki yang sangat mencintai kebersihan dan kerapihan. Kepribadian yang langka, bagi seorang Lelaki di zaman seperti sekarang.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan rumahku?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mengejutkannya.

"Oh…ti…tidak."

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau lakukan saja tugasmu!" Ucap Sasuke seraya memakai jaketnya.

Ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dengan cepat ia segera menyelesaikan cuciannya kemudian menjemurnya di lantai atas. Dimana tempat jemuran pakaian berada. Pemandangan diatas sana sungguh mengagumkan, membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak sembari melepas penat. Pegunungan dan keadaan desa sangat terlihat jelas dan indah. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Udara segar yang dihirupnya seakan memasuki tiap celah pori-pori di sekujur tubuhnya, sangat menyegarkan. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang. Dibiarkannya angin membelai lembut tubuh juga wajahnya yang putih, sehingga iapun terlelap karena terlalu nyaman dengan suasana itu.

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya hari ini. Sejak kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya beberapa tahun silam, ia sudah menutup dirinya. Ia lebih suka menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri, tanpa campur tangan dari orang lain. Hanya perasaan benci dan dendam yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Ia sangat egois dan angkuh, namun meski begitu tak mengurangi daya tariknya. Para Gadis masih saja mengejar-ngejar ia, walau tak sedikitpun ia bersikap manis pada mereka.

Kepalanya celingukan mencari keberadaan Hinata. Kini ia berjalan ke lantai atas. Disana terlihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Untuk beberapa saat saja, ia memperhatikan Gadis yang sedang ada dihadapannya itu dengan seksama. Matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, rambutnya, semua yang ada pada diri Hinata tiba-tiba saja membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia melangkah lebih dekat padanya. Kemudian membungkuk hendak mencium bibir merah Hinata yang menggoda. Bibir mereka saling bertemu dan bersentuhan. Begitu mesra dan lembut, Sasuke mengecupnya. Ya…Untuk beberapa saat saja ia menikmati manisnya bibir Hinata Hyuga disertai hari yang mulai gelap dan angin sepoi yang membelai lembut mereka.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, karena angin malam yang begitu menusuk tulang. Cukup lama juga ia mengunjungi alam mimpinya. Wajahnya tersipu, jika mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Mengapa bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu?" Gumamnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dadanya.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ayo ke bawah!" Ajak Sasuke kemudian berlalu.

Diatas meja makan telah tersedia beberapa macam makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ternyata Sasuke baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Dengan tenang ia menyantap makan malamnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa berani duduk apalagi mendekat padanya.

"Duduklah!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Tak usah. Aku harus segera pulang, hari sudah malam. Permisi!" Hinata berpamitan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Duduk dan makanlah!" Ujar Sasuke seraya menahan tangan Hinata.

Hinata menurut saja apa yang dikatakannya. Lagipula perutnya belum diisi makanan sejak tadi, karena sepulang sekolah ia langsung pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Dan hingga malam ia masih berada disana. Makanan buatan Sasuke sangat lezat. Hinata tak menyangka bahwa Lelaki sepertinya dapat memasak makanan selezat itu. Sungguh, banyak hal tak terduga yang dapat dilakukan oleh Pemuda yang terkenal "COOL" itu, yang baru diketahuinya sekarang. Selesai makan, Hinata segera mencuci dan membereskan semua piring dan gelas sehingga rapi dan bersih seperti sediakala. Awalnya Sasuke menolak bantuannya, namun Hinata tetap memaksa dan akhirnya menyuruh Sasuke duduk melihat saja.

"Terimakasih makan malamnya. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Hinata berpamitan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun, ia hanya duduk santai sembari membaca buku. Hinata pun pergi meski hatinya kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. "Mulailah sifat aslinya keluar lagi. Menyebalkan!" Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Sejak ia keluar dari rumah Sasuke, seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Bulu kuduk Hinata merinding ketika mendengar suara lolongan anjing, dan melewati beberapa pepohonan besar. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, kemudian tak sengaja terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Lututnya berdarah dan kakinya terkilir. Meski begitu ia tetap berjalan dengan langkah tertatih. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, ia terkejut melihat sebuah bungkusan. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawanya.

"P3K…" Gumam Hinata ketika mengetahui isi bungkusan itu. "Siapa yang mengirimkan ini? Dan darimana dia tahu aku sedang terluka?" Beberapa pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutnya.

Di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto yang saat itu juga ditemani oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Tadinya Hinata akan membalik arah, agar tak bertemu dengan mereka. Namun Naruto terlanjur melihatnya kemudian menghampirinya.

"Hinata, kakimu terluka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, ini…Kemarin aku jatuh." Jelas Hinata sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ya…Begitulah jika ia berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto…Cepatlah!" Teriak Sakura.

"Iya…" Balas Naruto. "Ayo!" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Hinata naik ke punggungnya.

"Mak…Maksudmu apa Naruto?"

"Biar aku menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah. Ayo cepat!"

"Ta…Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, cepat naik! Aku tahu kakimu pasti sakit jika berjalan."

Dengan wajah merah bagaikan buah tomat, Hinata naik ke punggung Naruto, Lelaki pujaannya itu. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Sungguh bagai mimpi saja, sekarang ia sedang berada diatas punggung Lelaki yang dicintainya selama ini secara diam-diam. Sasuke sedikitpun tak bicara ataupun menatap pada mereka. Sedangkan Sakura acuh saja, ia sedang sibuk mencari perhatian Sasuke.

Guru Kakashi mengumumkan sebuah berita yang membuat semua murid di Akademi Konoha bersorak gembira. Betapa tidak, beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan "Pesta Dansa". Hal itulah yang sangat ditunggu oleh mereka setiap tahunnya. Dimana disana akan ada kembang api yang indah, tarian disertai musik dan lagu yang romantis, semua orang akan memakai gaun atau jas yang bagus. Malam itu akan menjadi malam terindah bagi mereka.

Hinata merenung sendiri dibawah sebuah pohon. "Pesta Dansa" baginya tidaklah menyenangkan seperti yang lainnya. Ia tak ingin kejadian tahun kemarin terulang lagi di tahun sekarang. Kejadian memalukan itu sampai saat ini masih melekat jelas di benaknya.

…"PESTA DANSA AKADEMI KONOHA" tahun lalu…

Bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi malam, menambah indah dan maraknya pesta. Semua murid berpasangan, begitu serasi dengan pakaian pesta mereka yang begitu elegan. Kecuali seorang Gadis berambut panjang yang sedang duduk seorang diri, jauh dari keramaian pesta itu. Ia memperhatikan semuanya dari jauh. Tak ada sedikitpun keinginannya untuk ikut bergabung di dalam pesta itu. Karena hanya akan membuat hatinya terluka saja. Lelaki yang dicintainya malah mengajak Gadis lain untuk pergi ke pesta, bukan mengajaknya. Matanya yang sayu memandang sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik begitu mesranya. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sakura. Ya…Mereka menjadi pasangan malam itu. Bahkan merekalah yang memenangkan juara "THE SWEET COUPLE" dan mendapat sebuah hadiah berupa piala berbentuk sepasang kekasih. Tadinya Sakura menolak untuk datang ke pesta, setelah penolakan Sasuke yang tak ingin pergi dengannya. Namun akhirnya ia mau juga pergi bersama Naruto.

Penglihatannya sedikit kabur, karena efek minuman alkohol yang telah banyak dihabiskannya. Sekarang ia berjalan sempoyongan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau di belakang gunung.

"Naruto bodoh! Mengapa kau tak mengerti juga perasaanku?" Teriak Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu…Seharusnya kau tahu itu." Teriaknya lagi.

"Berisik!" Ujar seseorang.

Hinata melihat kearah suara itu. Ternyata ada seorang Lelaki yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Hinata tersenyum, kemudian berjalan kearahnya. Sekarang ia sudah ada dihadapan Lelaki itu. Menatapnya dalam, kemudian memegang lehernya, dan…Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mengecup bibirnya begitu mesra dalam waktu lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Gumamnya kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Ternyata dia sedang mabuk." Ujar Lelaki itu dengan nada kecewa.

Mentari pagi membangunkan Gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, kemudian melihat sekeliling ruangan yang asing itu. Dilihatnya sebuah foto yang wajahnya tak asing baginya. Ia tersentak ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah Sasuke. Berarti tempat tidur dan ruangan yang sedang ia tempati adalah miliknya. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia segera kembali tertidur. Berpura-pura belum sadar.

"Sudahlah, jangan pura-pura lagi!" Ujar Sasuke mengetahui kepura-puraan Hinata.

Dengan wajah merah, Hinata membuka matanya dan duduk.

"Minumlah!" Ujar Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Hinata menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf." Hinata melepaskan tangannya. "Mengapa aku bisa ada di rumahmu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Kemarin aku mabuk, jadi aku…"

"Kau menciumku. Ingat?"

"A…Apa…?" Hinata terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"Mengapa terkejut?"

"Sa…Sasuke…A…Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Bagaimana bisa aku…"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bukan sebaliknya." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang bingung juga penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku mencium Sasuke…Memalukan…Bodoh…! Mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu?" Suara hati Hinata.

Akhirnya ia mengingat semua yang terjadi malam itu. Wajah Hinata merah bagaikan udang rebus. Memang semua yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya. Ia telah menciumnya malam itu. Karena mabuk, Hinata salah mengira dan salah melihat. Ia pikir Sasuke adalah Naruto. Sekarang ia tak punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan ataupun berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Setelah meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, kepala dan tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Ia memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar itu, karena ia hendak ke kamar mandi. Betapa terkejut Hinata, melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans saja, dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya, sehingga Hinata terkena cipratan airnya. Segera Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menutup mata.

"Kau mau ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I…iya." Hinata berjalan masih dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menubruk tembok, dan terjatuh.

Namun Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya. Dua insan manusia itu, kini saling menatap, membisu, hanya desah nafas dan detak jantung mereka saja yang terdengar. Tubuh kekarnya kini memegangi tubuh Hinata. Wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat begitu jelas, nafasnya seakan membelai seluruh tubuh Hinata.

"Ceroboh!" Ujar Sasuke kemudian melepaskan Hinata.

"Ma…Maafkan aku!" Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selama Hinata sedang di kamar mandi, Sasuke justru sedang sibuk membereskan rumah. Ketika Hinata melihatnya, segera ia membantu. Meski awalnya Sasuke menolak, akhirnya ia bersedia menerima bantuannya. Hinata tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya, begitu dalam, dengan tatapan lembut penuh arti. Hati Pemuda itu bergetar melihat Gadis yang kini sedang berada dihadapannya. Ketika Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke, segera ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku buatkan untukmu." Tanya Hinata dengan posisi siap untuk memasak.

"Terserah." Jawabnya dingin.

Hinata mengambil alih semuanya. Seakan seorang istri saja. Setelah selesai membersihkan rumah, kini ia akan memasak untuk Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, makanan telah siap di meja.

"Sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Makanlah dulu!"

"Tak usah. Aku harus…."

"Duduklah!" Ujar Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapannya. "Aku tak mungkin menghabiskan semua makanan ini sendirian." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah." Hinata pun duduk.

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskannya kembali, Hinata pamit.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku atas kejadian semalam!" Ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Wajahnya spontan berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Mengenai Pesta Dansa…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Sedangkan Hinata sudah tak enak hati, mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Begitu memalukan, sangat memalukan.

"Kau akan pergi?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Entahlah! Lalu kau?"

"Entahlah!" Jawabnya sembari menyandarkan dirinya di pohon dengan mata terpejam.

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Hinata setelah cukup lama membisu.

"Aku sudah sakit sejak lama." Jawabnya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. "Sejak kapan?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu menatap Hinata dan berkata dengan nada penuh dendam juga amarah: "Sejak ia membantai kedua orangtuaku."

Hinata meringis melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam dipenuhi api dendam yang seakan siap membakar habis apapun yang dilihatnya. "Yang dimaksud Sasuke pasti Itachi." Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Sasuke…Kau hebat sekali!" Kini Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahi, mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Sejak kecil hidup seorang diri dengan membawa luka yang sangat berat. Jika semuanya menimpaku, mungkin aku tak kan seperti kau yang masih tetap bertahan hingga saat ini. Aku salut padamu!" Hinata mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Hati Sasuke tergetar mendengar ucapannya, ditambah dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis.

"So tahu!" Ujar Sasuke sembari berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Betapa bahagianya hati Sasuke mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara!" Hinata beranjak hendak pergi, namun kakinya kembali merasakan sakit. Ia terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah kala itu.

"Maafkan aku!" Hinata berusaha bangun.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"A…Apa?"

"Tak ada." Sasuke beranjak kemudian pergi.

"Lelaki aneh."

"Siapa yang aneh?" Naruto bertanya.

"Na…Naruto…Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bisa?"

"Apa?"

"Nanti sore kita bertemu di depan Kedai Mie Ramen, jam 4!"

"I…Iya." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Ia bahagia tak terkira menerima ajakan Naruto.

**= TBC =**

Chapter 1 selesai ^_^

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Mohon review nya ya, aku masih baru soalnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**DANCE PARTY**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**CHAPTER 2**

Berulang kali Hinata melihat jam tangannya, hatinya gundah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar, menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 namun ia masih belum nampak batang hidungnya. Langit berubah kelam disusul dengan turunnya air hujan yang kian deras membasahi bumi. Kekecewaan nampak jelas di wajahnya. Setelah lama berdiri diluar dan tubuhnya mulai merasa kedinginan, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Kedai Mie Ramen itu.

"Aku pesan Mie Ramen porsi besar 1!" Ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Dengan lahapnya ia memakan mie itu, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan cara makannya. Termasuk seorang Pemuda yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan itu. Ia memandanginya begitu dalam, kemudian tersenyum simpul ketika melihatnya tersedak karena makan terlalu cepat.

"Tak kusangka, Gadis sepertimu makan sebanyak itu." Ujar Pemuda itu yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

Kembali ia tersedak ketika melihat orang dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, sembari meneguk segelas air sekali habis. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di tempat dan waktu yang tak tepat.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini tempat umum, siapapun boleh datang." Ujarnya dingin seraya duduk disampingnya.

Hinata semakin malu dibuatnya. Ia tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi. Hanya duduk terdiam, sembari memakan mienya perlahan. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam, membuatnya tak nyaman menerima tatapan itu.

"Apa kau akan berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"A…Apa? Ti…tidak. Bukan kencan, hanya bertemu biasa saja." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah merah.

"Lalu mana ia?"

"Sepertinya ia tak jadi datang." Hinata kecewa.

"Memang ia tak akan datang." Sasuke berkata perlahan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tak ada."

"Oh, hujannya sudah reda. Aku pulang duluan." Hinata pamit, namun Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Untukmu." Ia memberikan 2 tiket untuk pergi ke Taman Hiburan padanya.

"Tiket Taman Hiburan? Untukku?"

"Hm."

"Mengapa kau memberikannya padaku? Apa…"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Kau mau terima atau tidak? Kalau tak mau, biar aku buang saja." Sasuke hendak menyobeknya, segera Hinata mengambilnya.

"Sa…Sasuke…?" Ujar Hinata lembut. "Ma…Maukah k…kau menemaniku pergi kesana?" Pintanya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasuke menatapnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pergi!" Ujar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Hinata.

Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan sikap Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

Selama perjalanan Hinata tak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata apalagi menatapnya. Ia tertunduk sembari terus berjalan disampingnya. Sasuke pun sama, tak bicara sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, Hinata menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan binar kekaguman. Ini kali pertama ia pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Aneka wahana permainan sepertinya mulai menarik hatinya. Mulai dari wahana yang menyenangkan sampai wahana yang menakutkan ataupun menegangkan, ingin dicobanya satu-persatu.

"Ayo!" Hinata tanpa sadar menuntun tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya untuk menaiki wahana roller coster. Wahana pertama yang ingin dinaikinya.

Tanpa menolak Sasuke mengikutinya. Rona wajahnya berubah, sedikit memerah karena jemari cantik milik Hinata masih menggenggam tangannya. Teriak demi teriakkan keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang menaikinya, termasuk juga Hinata. Adrenalin seakan meningkat ketika roller coster itu bergerak lebih cepat dengan posisi berada diatas rel. Semakin keraslah teriakkan semua orang. Hinata berteriak, namun wajahnya menyimpulkan senyum bahagia yang begitu renyah. Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya tanpa jemu sejak tadi.

Satu-persatu wahana sudah dinaikinya. Tentunya bersama dengan Sasuke. Kini tinggal satu wahana terakhir yang belum dicoba, yaitu "Rumah Hantu". Sepertinya ia tak ingin mecoba yang satu itu, karena ia melewatinya begitu saja seakan tak melihatnya.

"Kau tak ingin mencoba masuk kesini?" Sasuke membuka suara dan menghentikan langkahnya, menunjuk tempat yang dihindari Hinata.

"Hari sudah gelap, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Ia berdalih.

"Kau takut?"

"Si…Siapa yang takut? Aku…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam, diikuti Hinata dengan langkah ragu-ragu.

Lorong panjang yang sangat gelap disertai suara-suara yang menakutkan membuat suasana semakin horor. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Sasuke yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak kencang apalagi ketika berbagai sosok menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, begitu mengejutkan, membuat ia berteriak dan spontan memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas dada bidang Pemuda itu. Sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikapnya. Udara dingin di dalam ruangan itu menjadi terasa hangat, sehangat tubuh Hinata yang kini ada di dalam pelukkannya.

"Ma…Maafkan aku!" Ujar Hinata setelah cukup lama memeluknya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sangat kecewa, karena keadaan itu berakhir begitu cepat. Padahal dibenaknya terpikir agar semuanya tak berakhir bahkan seharusnya berlanjut lebih sempurna dan menyenangkan. Namun nyatanya tak seperti harapannya.

Hinata meringis. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang kakinya. Ternyata luka waktu itu belum sembuh benar. Ia selalu merasakan sakit secara tiba-tiba. Sejak malam ketika ia terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir juga terluka, belum sekalipun ia memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Hanya diobati dengan obat dan perban yang diterimanya dari seseorang yang misterius itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kakiku sakit lagi." Ujarnya sembari memeganginya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungilnya.

"A…Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kakimu sakit bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, setelah istira…"

"Buang waktu. Akan lebih cepat jika aku menggendongmu." Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Tapi…"

"Lebih baik kau diam, jangan banyak bicara lagi!" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Hinata tak mampu berkata lagi. Kedua mata onyxnya yang bersinar merah membuatnya terlihat menakutkan, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari iblis sekalipun.

Tubuh mungil Hinata begitu terlindungi di dalam ruang dada Sasuke yang bidang dengan otot-otot yang menyembul. Rasa aman, tentram, dan hangat dirasakan Hinata saat berada di dalam dekapannya, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap. Sebelumnya ia berkata di dalam hati: "Apa Lelaki ini benar Sasuke yang dingin, egois, dan angkuh? Sasuke yang ini begitu berbeda. Kini ia sangat hangat dan lembut, meski cara bicara dan sikapnya masih terlihat dingin."

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda uchiha itu, ketika melihat Gadis yang digendongnya sedang terlelap dengan damai. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup bibir mungilnya begitu lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

"Tidurlah dengan lelap!" Bisiknya kemudian mengecup keningnya.

Sang bulan telah hadir menghiasi langit bersama dengan bintang-bintang. Tak terasa hari sudah gelap, namun ia merasa waktu yang dilewatinya bersama Hinata sangat singkat. Ia ingin lebih lama, kalau bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Meski ia sedang sakit, namun rasa sakit itu serasa hilang ketika bersamanya, apalagi melihat senyum bahagia dari wajahnya yang lugu dan polos membuatnya sehat seketika itu. Kini kepalanya mulai terasa berat, tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya pucat, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuknya duduk beristirahat sejenak. Ia terus berjalan sembari terus menggendong Hinata yang masih tertidur.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah, yang tak lain adalah rumah milik Hinata. Bulu lentik yang menghiasi kedua mata lavender yang sedang tertutup perlahan bergerak, membuka kedua matanya.

"Sasuke…" Gumam Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah!" Ujar Sasuke sembari menurunkannya.

Hinata terkejut mengetahui sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Sasuke menggendongnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Sasuke, apa ini benar rumahku?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau pikir rumah siapa?"

"Sasuke kau…kau menggendongku sampai kemari? Itu kan jauh sekali. Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku? Seharusnya kau…"

Ucapannya terhenti, karena Sasuke ambruk tepat ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Kau kenapa? Sasuke, bangunlah!" Ujar Hinata panik sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia membawa Sasuke ke kamar, membaringkannya perlahan, dan menyelimutinya dengan beberapa selimut. Karena tubuhnya sangat dingin, melebihi es. Ia membuatkan obat pengembali suhu tubuh untuknya. Tak lama iapun kembali ke kamar dengan membawa obat itu.

"Sasuke, ayo minum obat ini!" Ujarnya sembari menyandarkan kepala Sasuke di dadanya kemudian meminumkan obatnya.

Hinata membelai rambutnya lembut. Air mata mengalir begitu saja, menetes membasahi wajah Sasuke. Ia memeluknya erat, dan berkata: "Maafkan aku! Ini semua gara-gara aku."

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 tepat. Hinata yang terus menemani Sasuke disampingnya, tak dapat memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. Ia terus gelisah dan khawatir akan keadaan Lelaki itu. Belum ada efek dari obat yang diberikannya. Tubuhnya masih dingin. Selimut yang banyak sekalipun tak memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Di…ngin…se…ka…li…" Gumam Sasuke lemah.

"Sasuke bertahanlah! Aku akan mengambil selimut lagi untukmu." Hinata beranjak, namun Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Pe…luk a…ku!" Pintanya.

"Sasuke…"

Hinata naik ke atas tempat tidur, ikut berbaring disampingnya dengan berbalut selimut tebal yang berlapis. Kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat, berusaha memberikan kehangatan dengan pelukkannya. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Ibu…" Gumam Sasuke mengigau dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ia semakin mempererat pelukkannya terhadap Hinata, seakan tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Aku tak kan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Hinata sembari membelai rambutnya penuh kasih sayang. "Tidurlah yang lelap!" Ia mengecup pipinya.

Entah perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakan Hinata. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan khawatir melihat keadaannya seperti itu, ia merasa nyaman dan tenang jika berada disampingnya, apalagi berada di dalam pelukkannya.

Mentari sudah bersinar menerangi bumi. Mata onxy itu terbuka perlahan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, namun suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Ia berusaha duduk, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang jelas bukanlah kamar miliknya.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa seorang Gadis dengan senyum manis menyambutnya. Ia membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Hinata…"

"Syukurlah, suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal." Ujarnya setelah menyentuh kening dan pipinya.

Wajah Sasuke bersemburat merah menerima sentuhan dari tangan lembut itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Ayo makan dulu!"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke, kau harus mau makan. Agar kau…"

"Aku tak bernafsu."

"Apa perlu aku suapi? Ayo makan ini! AaaAaaAaa…" Hinata memberikan sesendok bubur padanya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil." Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo makan!"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Sasuke dengan cepat merebut mangkuk itu dari tangannya.

"Nah, begitu! Anak pintar." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari tersenyum, membuatnya terhipnotis. Keangkuhan dan sikap dinginnya dapat meleleh oleh senyuman dan wajah Gadis dihadapannya itu.

Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Bagaimana tidak, semalaman Sasuke memeluknya erat tanpa melepaskannya sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat kejadian semalam, ketika ia mencium Sasuke dan menangis untuknya. Entah mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu!

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tak ada. Euumm…Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Lupakan saja!"

"Aneh."

"Kau juga."

"Apa?"

"Tak ada." Hinata bangkit, sebelum pergi ia berkata: "Istirahatlah! Jika perlu apa-apa, panggil saja aku."

"Gadis aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi?" Gumam Sasuke sembari membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

Baru beberapa menit saja ia tertidur, tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia tak tahu disana sudah ada Hinata yang sedang asyik mandi. Ketika membuka pintu itu, dilihatnya pemandangan yang begitu sangat indah dan mengagumkan yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Beberapa saat ia terlena dengan keindahan dan keelokkan garis-garis tubuh Gadis dihadapannya. Tanpa dapat berkedip, apalagi bernafas, semua itu seakan membuatnya mati berdiri seketika.

Suara dering telepon menyadarkan Sasuke, membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia segera kembali ke kamar, dan berpura-pura tertidur, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sementara Hinata mempercepat mandinya, kemudian berlari untuk mengangkat telepon masih dengan menggunakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Halo…"

"Hinata, ini aku…Sakura."

"Sakura, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke? Sejak kemarin ia belum juga pulang ke rumahnya. Aku sudah menanyakannya ke semua teman-teman, tapi tak ada yang tahu. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kemarin aku lihat keadaannya sedang tak baik. Aku…"

"Ia disini, dirumahku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Mata Sasuke terpejam, namun pikiran dan hatinya tak berhenti memikirkan satu Gadis, yaitu Hinata. Garis-garis tubuh itu begitu terukir jelas di pelupuk matanya. Sulit dilenyapkan, apalagi dilupakan. Ia terkejut, ketika Hinata sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hi…Hinata…" Ujarnya terbata, wajahnya merah melebihi udang rebus. Hal itu membuat Hinata heran.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" Hinata menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya sebelum tangan halus itu menyentuhnya.

"O…Oh…baguslah!" Hinata terkejut dengan sikapnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sakura. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang kemari.

"Untuk apa?

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Seharusnya kemarin aku menghubunginya. Jadi tak enak."

"Lantas mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Aku terlalu khawatir dan panik saat itu. Tak terpikir apapun, kecuali mencari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"I…Iya. Tentu saja. Karena aku, kau jadi sakit. Jika aku tak mengajakmu pergi ke Taman Hiburan, dan jika saja kau tak menggendongku sampai rumah, pasti kau…"

"Aku senang melakukannya."

Hinata sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Semakin ia tak mengenali sosok Lelaki dihadapannya itu, sangat berbeda dari Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke Dokter."

"Kalau begitu pergilah secepatnya! Agar tak semakin parah." Sarannya penuh perhatian.

"Iya. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu." Hinata tersenyum.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tak mau jika suatu saat nanti menggendongmu lagi. Tubuhmu kan berat."

"A…Apa?" Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Wajahnya nampak manis dan lucu, membuat Sasuke gemas. "Padahal kan ia yang mau, aku tak menyuruhnya untuk menggendongku kan. Huh…Sifat menyebalkannya muncul kembali!" Gumamnya di dalam hati.

"Sial. Mengapa ia memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu?" Suara hati Sasuke. Ia menahan dirinya agar tak melakukan sesuatu yang tak terkendali diluar dugaannya pada Hinata.

"Sasuke…" Teriak Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukkannya. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku lega kau tak apa-apa." Ujarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membawakan minuman." Hinata beranjak pergi dengan perasaan yang sedikit aneh, semacam perasaan tak suka melihat Sakura memeluknya.

"Lepaskan pelukkanmu!" Tukas Sasuke. Namun Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapannya, ia malah mengencangkan pelukkannya.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan!" Ia mendorongnya kasar.

"Sasuke, tak bisakah kau sedikit bersikap lembut padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku hanya bersikap lembut pada Gadis yang kucintai."

"Jadi begitu. Lantas mengapa kau begitu marah pada Naruto kemarin? Apa karena…"

"Jangan pikir aku marah karena kau."

"Lantas apa alasanmu memukul Naruto? Dan apa maksud dari ucapanmu waktu itu?"

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya padamu."

"Mengapa kau selalu membuatku terluka? Apa salahku?" Ujar Sakura disela isak tangisnya.

"Kau tak salah apapun. Hanya saja kau bukanlah Gadis yang kucintai, jadi jangan harap aku akan bersikap lembut seperti yang kau inginkan!"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hatinya sakit bagaikan tersayat pisau mendengar ucapannya itu. Tak sengaja ia menabrak Hinata yang sedang membawa segelas minuman ditangannya sehingga terjatuh dan pecah. Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara pecahan itu, ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Disana terlihat Hinata sedang membereskan pecahan gelas, begitu hati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke sembari membantu membereskannya.

"Sakura tak sengaja menabrakku." Jelasnya. "Kau tak perlu membantu. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

Tak sengaja Hinata mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Ucapan-ucapan Sasuke membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Membuat pecahan gelas itu melukai tangannya.

"Aww…!" Desisnya kesakitan.

"Ceroboh!" Ujar Sasuke. "Cepat obati lukamu!"

"I…Iya."

Ucapan Sasuke masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya: "Aku hanya bersikap lembut pada Gadis yang kucintai." Selama ini ia selalu bersikap lembut padanya, meski terkadang memperlihatkan sifat dinginnya. Terpikir di benak Hinata, kalau Sasuke mencintainya. Dengan segera ia menepis anggapan konyol itu.

"Mengapa ia memukul Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku jadi bingung juga penasaran." Gumamnya.

Ketika Hinata kembali ke kamar, disana Sasuke sudah tak ada. Pecahan gelas pun sudah bersih. Ternyata ia telah pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya.

"Sasuke sudah pergi, tanpa memberitahuku. Dasar!" Dengusnya kesal.

==== FLASHBACK - Kemarin Sore ====

Sakura terlihat murung, duduk terdiam di bangku sebuah Taman. Ia sedih karena sikap Sasuke yang selalu dingin dan kasar padanya. Semua cara sudah dilakukan untuk mencairkan dan menarik hatinya, namun tetap saja tak berhasil. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengannya.

"Sakura?" Ujar seorang Lelaki.

"Sasuke…" Katanya cepat, setelah dilihat Lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya. "Naruto…" Desahnya sembari mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mengapa menangis? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Siapa? Biar aku hajar ia."

Sakura memeluk tubuh Lelaki itu erat. Air mata membasahi kemejanya. Tak ada kata setelah itu. Ia masih memeluknya, dan Naruto membiarkan semua terjadi begitu, tanpa bertanya.

"Apa Sasuke yang menyebabkanmu menangis?" Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Apa ia membenciku? Mengapa ia tak pernah bersikap lembut padaku?"

"Jangan menangis karena Lelaki seperti ia! Lupakan saja ia! Dan lihatlah aku, yang selalu ada disini untukmu." Ucap Naruto penuh kesungguhan sembari menatap matanya dalam.

"Naruto, apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Meskipun kau tak pernah melihatku, meskipun kau tak pernah peduli padaku, aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak kan membiarkanmu terluka, aku tak kan membiarkanmu menangis, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Justru aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Naruto…"

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu." Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Sakura berdiri mematung, tak percaya bahwa Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah Naruto, yang bodoh dan selalu tak serius. Tapi kini, ia begitu berbeda.

"Naruto…" Seru Sasuke yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. Ketika Naruto melirik kerahnya, tanpa basa-basi ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Sakura terkejut dan segera membantu Naruto berdiri. Darah segar mengalir di hidungnya.

"Kau gila? Mengapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" Naruto terkejut.

"Berhentilah mempermainkan perasaannya!" Ujar Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sakit?" Sakura hendak memegang pipinya namun dengan cepat Sasuke menepis tangannya.

"Aku ingatkan kau! Jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaannya lagi!" Ujar Sasuke kemudian berlalu.

**= TBC =**

Chapter 2 finish ^_^

Review please ...

Aku akan sangat senang jika mendapat saran, kritik, or apapun itu dari kalian ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**DANCE PARTY**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**CHAPTER 3 (Endin****g)**

Hari ini, tepatnya nanti malam, Pesta Dansa di Akademi Konoha akan diselenggarakan. Semua murid sangat bersemangat dan bersuka cita menyambutnya. Bahkan mereka sudah mempersiapkan pakaian dan pasangannya masing-masing. Sakura sudah jelas akan pergi bersama dengan Naruto. Sejak hari ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia memutuskan untuk menerima Naruto yang jelas sangat mencintainya, dan berusaha melupakan Sasuke.

Seharian ini Sasuke belum nampak batang hidungnya di sekolah. Hinata merasa heran dan khawatir padanya. Kemarin pergi tanpa pamit, dan sekarang tak muncul-muncul juga. Seperti biasanya ia duduk dibawah pohon besar belakang sekolah, tempat kesukaannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Memikirkan satu nama yaitu "Sasuke". Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa bisa memikirkannya? Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, ketika tahu Naruto dan Sakura menjalin hubungan, tak ada perasaan terluka ataupun sedih dihatinya. Bahkan ia mengucapkan selamat pada mereka atas kabar yang membahagiakan itu. Sungguh aneh! Perasaannya terhadap Naruto sudah biasa-biasa saja. Justru perasaan lain ia rasakan terhadap Sasuke, yang tak diketahui keberadaannya kini.

"Perasaan apakah ini? Apakah aku…Apakah aku mencintainya?" Gumam Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Sasuke…" Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Senyumannya pudar seketika melihat orang itu bukanlah orang yang dimaksud.

"Kau mencari Sasuke?"

"Ti…Tidak. Aku hanya…"

"Maafkan aku! Waktu itu aku tak menepati janji." Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Tak apa. Jangan dipermasalahkan lagi!"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, agar aku bisa dekat dengan Sakura. Aku pikir kau juga seorang wanita, pasti dapat mengerti apapun mengenai ia."

"Tanpa bantuanku, nyatanya kau berhasil mendapatkannya."

"Iya. Akupun tak tahu, keberanian waktu itu muncul darimana. Semuanya terasa mudah, mengalir begitu saja. Aku mencurahkan semua perasaanku padanya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke muncul dan tiba-tiba memukulku."

Pembicaraan itu mulai menarik. Hinata mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu, sehingga ia mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memukulku. Iapun mengatakan hal yang masih tak kumengerti sampai saat ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Memang apa yang diucapkannya?"

"Berhentilah mempermainkan perasaannya! Aku ingatkan kau, jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaannya lagi!"

"Itukah yang diucapkan Sasuke?"

"Iya. Jika maksudnya perasaan Sakura, aku tak mungkin mempermainkannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Aku…"

"Naruto, terimakasih."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Terimakasih, sudah membuka mata hatiku." Hinata berlari meninggalkannya yang masih kebingungan.

Kejadian dan saat-saat yang ia habiskan bersama dengan Sasuke kembali teringat jelas di benaknya. Selama ini ia tak mengerti dengan semua itu, namun berkat Naruto, akhirnya semua terjelaskan. Kini ia yakin, bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" Ujar Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah. Terus berlari, jauh meninggalkan sekolah.

Hari telah gelap. Namun Akademi Konoha begitu terang, gemerlap, dan ramai. Semua murid telah berkumpul disana, berpakaian indah dan menarik, bersama dengan pasangan mereka. Tawa bahagia jelas menyertai mereka. Begitupula dengan pasangan baru, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka terlihat serasi dan kompak, pakaian bercorak sama juga warna yang sama. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Namun Hinata dan Sasuke belum nampak hadir disana.

"Sasuke dan Hinata belum datang juga, apa mereka tak kan hadir seperti tahun lalu?" Ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita bersiap-siap! Sebentar lagi lomba dansa akan dimulai. Kita harus menang seperti tahun lalu." Sakura bersemangat.

_Sementara itu…_

Hinata berdiam diri di rumahnya. Ia kesal, karena belum menemukan Sasuke sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang. Entah harus kemana lagi ia mencarinya! Ia sudah mencari ke rumahnya, namun tak ada. Di benaknya terlintas sesuatu, yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Bergegas ia mengganti pakaiannya, merias diri, dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia rasa akan menemukan Sasuke disana.

Tak lama ia sudah sampai. Angin malam berhembus begitu menusuk tulang, seakan membelai seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan gaun pendek tipis berbahan satin warna ungu. Ia memandangi seluruh sudut tempat itu, namun Sasuke tak ada disana. Kekecewaan yang begitu besar menghinggapi hatinya.

"Bodoh…! Mana mungkin ia ada disini? Tak mungkin kejadian yang sama dapat terjadi lagi." Gumamnya kecewa sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya tak asing.

"Sasuke…" Ucapnya, melirik kearah suara berasal. Terlihat seorang Lelaki bermata onyx tengah berdiri di dekat pohon, sama seperti saat itu ia muncul.

Ia berlari kearahnya seraya memeluknya erat. "Akhirnya…Aku menemukanmu."

"Kenapa kau? Apa kau mabuk lagi?" Ujarnya heran dengan sikap Gadis itu.

"Aku tak mabuk."

"Lalu?"

Ia melepaskan pelukkannya. Menatapnya, kemudian berkata: "Aku sepenuhnya sadar, kalau aku…Sasuke, aku…aku…aku…" Wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Akhirnya keluar juga pernyataan itu.

"Minuman apa yang sudah kau minum? Sampai mabuk berat seperti ini."

"A…Aku bilang, aku tak mabuk. Butuh keberanian yang besar bagi seorang wanita sepertiku untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi kau malah…"

"Hal seperti apa?"

"Sa…Sasuke…Kau mempermainkanku." Hinata kesal dan hendak pergi meninggalkannya, namun Sasuke segera menarik tangannya. Dalam sekejap ia berada di dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata. Bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri." Ujarnya tegas dan sungguh-sungguh. Membuat hati Hinata tersentuh, ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal semanis itu.

"Mengapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi segala? Kau kan yang memberikan obat dan perban pada waktu aku terjatuh? Lalu mengenai tiket itu, kau sengaja membelikannya untukku, karena aku…"

"Sssttt…! Jangan bicara lagi!" Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata. "Semua yang kulakukan itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk. Mata onyxnya yang bersinar merah di kegelapan seakan membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Kau sudah tampil cantik seperti ini. Apakah kau akan pergi ke Pesta itu?"

"Kau juga. Sudah keren begini, apa sudah berniat pergi ke Pesta sejak awal?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Aku tahu kita pasti akan pergi bersama ke Pesta itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi kesana!" Ia menuntun tangannya.

Untung saja Pesta Dansa itu belum usai. Lombanya pun belum dimulai. Semua orang terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Tak disangka mereka akan hadir dan berpartisipasi di dalam pesta. Lima menit kemudian Lomba Dansa dimulai. Seluruh pasangan berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang indah dengan harmoni. Chemistry antara Sasuke dan Hinata begitu mendalam, tatapan mereka penuh arti satu sama lain. Bergerak mengikuti nada tanpa memperdulikan hal lain, romantisme diantara mereka terjalin pula.

Kini saatnya, pengumuman Juara "THE SWEET COUPLE" yang akan memenangkan sebuah piala yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Sang Juri menyebutkan nama pemenangnya yaitu: "Sasuke dan Hinata".

Sungguh tak disangka mereka akan memenangkan lomba itu. Padahal tak ada niatan untuk ikut lomba, hanya ingin hadir untuk bersenang-senang saja. Piala berbentuk sepasang kekasih diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah pada mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan meramaikan suasana malam yang semakin dingin.

"Selamat ya! Kalian memang pantas mendapatkannya." Naruto mengucapkan selamat.

"Sasuke…Kini aku tahu, maksud dari ucapanmu waktu itu. Hinata, selamat ya! Kau sudah memenangkan hati Sasuke juga piala itu." Ujar Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Sakura…" Tukas Hinata.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Sekarang akupun mempunyai Naruto, yang akan selalu melindungiku dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Sasuke, aku harap kau selalu bahagia bersama Hinata!"

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke sembari menyimpulkan senyum, yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya selama ini.

Di padang rumput hijau, dibelakang gunung Desa Konoha, Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berdua penuh rasa bahagia. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu kekasihnya itu. Sinar rembulan begitu terang menyinari mereka, menambah keindahan dan keromantisan.

"Sasuke…" Panggilnya mesra.

"Hm."

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih, karena kau selalu membuatku bahagia."

"Akupun bahagia jika kau bahagia."

"Terimakasih, karena kau selalu melindungiku."

"Aku akan selalu melakukannya."

"Dan terimakasih…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau sudah mencintaiku." Ujarnya lagi setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Kini mereka saling menatap begitu dalam. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Yach, mereka berciuman. Mengalirkan semua perasaan dan cinta yang ada di dalam hati melalui sentuhan diantara bibir mereka.

"Ini ciuman yang kedua kalinya." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah seperti biasa.

"Ke empat." Koreksi Sasuke.

"A…Apa? Empat? Kapan saja? Aku merasa ini yang…"

"Ketika kau tidur di kursi, dan ketika aku menggendongmu."

"Kau curang. Menciumku saat tidur. Aku kira itu mimpi." Katanya manja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti dua ciuman itu sekarang, saat kau sadar. Bagaimana?" Kembali Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak beraturan.

Belum sempat Hinata berucap, ia telah mencium bibirnya lagi. Bukan sekedar ciuman biasa, namun ciuman penuh cinta dan juga hasrat.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata diatas tanah, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kini ia berada diatas tubuh mungil Hinata sembari memberikan beberapa sentuhan mesra pada tubuhnya yang mulus. Lidah Sasuke mencengkram erat lidahnya, seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. Setelah itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan ciuman dan gigitan lembut di lehernya. Malam yang kian dingin namun hasrat yang membakar mereka menghangatkan malam itu.

Sang Bulan menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermadu cinta dibawah sinarnya.

**(^_End_^)**

Ceritanya selesai sampai disini ^_^

Tadinya aku mau lebih panjang membuatnya, tapi sepertinya belum ada ide yang menarik lagi. Untuk fanfic selanjutnya aku akan lebih berusaha keras lagi ^_^

See you later ...


End file.
